


Rooftop Confessions

by Violyane



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Unrequited Love, also Taro and Ayano are only mentioned, kinda sad, they are so confused by everything lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violyane/pseuds/Violyane
Summary: During a walk around the school, Megami spotted a familiar face on the rooftop. What will their small talk be about and how will it affect her relationship with Taro?
Relationships: Kaga Kusha/Megami Saikou, Kagami - Relationship, Megami Saikou/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Rooftop Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Small info before you get confused during reading:  
> •in Japan, the new school year starts in April, at the end of spring vacation,  
> •spring breaks both last around 10 days, from December 26 to around January 6 and March 25 to around April 5, respectively.
> 
> And please remember that English is not my native language (any corrections are appreciated :3)

It was a beautiful march day at Akademi High. The dusking sun was colorizing the sky in red. All students were slowly and lazily heading to their clubs. Everyone was thinking about the spring break that was about to begin any day now.

Through the school's corridor was walking a girl. Her delicate footsteps were quietly echoing on the stairs. Her white uniform was flawless, as always. It was no other than Megami Saikou - the student council president. In the distance, you could hear melodies from the light music club. But she wasn't paying attention to it. All she could think about was the coming up spring break since it was the first time she'd spend some free time with her boyfriend - Taro Yamada.

Their friendship began a little atypical. Who would've thought that Ayano Aishi will be the one bringing them close? Not so long ago, she was the biggest terror of the school. The damage she caused will never be forgotten by Akademi High. But the problem has been solved. Ayano won't come back, that's for sure.

Megami became Taro's savior. She had freed him from the never-ending pain that he could experience with this murderer. And that's what brought them together.

Taro was the one who opened her eyes. The boy wasn't extraordinary, but thanks to him, Megami finally restored some stability. He was the one who introduced her to love. Her gray life has finally been filled with colors. And that's why she couldn't wait for the spring break. She wanted to experience something new in her life.

When the student council president arrived at the school rooftop, she was welcomed by a chilly breeze and a ray of delicate sunshine. She didn't know yet what would happen on this beautiful March day, how her plans would be ruined.

She spotted a familiar face on the south side of the roof. He was leaning against the railing. His silver, messy hair was drifting with the wind. His deep blue eyes focused on the horizon. A white coat hung over his slender figure. It was no other than Kaga Kusha - the science club leader.

Megami was somewhat intrigued by the sight of the boy. In the past, they had some kind of bond together. It wasn't a friendship, but Kaga was a part of her day. Their small talks when they headed to the club leaders meeting or during lunch break were always pleasant for her. Even though Kaga had an... exhausting character, it was nice to talk to someone this intelligent. His opinions were somewhat disturbing, but Megami always admired his goal to fix the world. Sometimes she thought that he was the only one who could understand her.

It was a great surprise for the student council president when Kaga suddenly broke off contact with her after she met Taro. Maybe he found someone else to share conversations with? Maybe he didn't want to be a burden to her anymore? Or maybe... it was about something more serious? Megami never thought much into it.

She didn't even notice when she came closer to her ex-friend. She could still turn around and leave him alone. But something inside her told her to talk with him, probably for the last time.

"Shouldn't you prepare the club activities?" started Megami. Her voice caught him off guard. Kaga has always been a great thinker, lost in his thoughts.

He looked at her, a little surprised. However, when his blue eyes met her platinum ones, he smiled slightly.

"I help them every day with the club preparations. I think they can cope on their own for once," Kaga answered her. A small laugh escaped his lips. After a while, however, he returned to his previous stoicism.

"I'll be graduating soon, anyways. They should slowly get used to it."

Megami put her hands on the railing, then began to play gently with her fingers.

"So what is our school genius thinking about today?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence.

The boy reflected for a moment. He didn't know if he should complain to his listener. However, after a while, he took a deep breath, trying to find the right words.

"This cherry tree has survived a lot, hasn't it? The number of love confessions it has listened to must be enormous." the scientist finally said, watching the tree from afar.

This question shocked Megami a bit. Kaga was not the person who was interested in such absurdities, let alone stupid school superstitions. She doesn't believe in the cherry tree myth either. Although, when she confessed her love to Taro, she did invite him to this charming place, mainly because of the student council girls.

"I also had such plans, I mean..." continued the boy, slightly perplexed. Feelings were not his best strength.

"There was a girl, very intelligent and beautiful. But my intentions for her weren't too... good at first," he said eventually, bowing his head and turning away his eyes. "Back then, I thought that using her for my plan would be the fastest path to success. But there was one thing I didn't foresee."

A weak smile appeared on his face.

"I didn't think I would fall in love with her back then."

Megami did not expect such a story. Kaga? In love with someone? The very thought of it seems unrealistic. He was a man devoted to his passions rather than feelings. Megami wasn't interested in such topics, but now she was actually curious about Kaga's love interest. Was it one of the girls from the science club? Or maybe a younger first-year student?

"I completely stopped thinking about my plan," he continued. "The most important thing every day was to talk to her. Or maybe just to greet her, to hear her melodious voice. She is the only person who makes me feel like this. And maybe I would already be standing under that tree with the idea that this myth is true. But unfortunately, this girl fell in love with someone else. And she's happy with him."

Kaga sighed, then looked at his listener.

"How dare I destroy her happiness in such a way?"

Megami became speechless. It wasn't too difficult for her to combine the facts. Now she knew why Kaga had behaved so coolly towards her for the past months. She looked into his eyes in the hope that he would immediately deny everything. That it's just a joke he wanted to make before the end of the school year. But he didn't say anything. He smiled at her, even though his eyes were full of sadness. He really confessed his love to her.

Seeing Megami uneasiness, Kaga decided not to complicate the situation anymore.

"I should go... The club activities will begin soon."

He adjusted his coat and headed towards the entrance.

But suddenly, he felt resistance. He looked at the source of the problem and saw a slim hand that held his coat. Then he looked at the girl and noticed confusion written on her face. Her platinum eyes were full of emotion. The silence went all over the roof. The only thing that could be heard was her breathing, which was getting louder and louder.

The gesture itself came as a shock not only to Kaga but also to Megami. Embarrassed, she quickly moved her hand towards herself.

"You should tell her. I think she deserves the truth," the student council president added after a while. Kaga was surprised by this response. He knew that Megami had realized who he was talking about before. He expected her rejection or even contempt. But certainly not such advice. 'Tell her'? Did she specifically pretend to be so clueless? Was she giving him a sign?

Megami, on the other hand, didn't know why she said it. It sounded as if she accepted his feelings. Were her actions even all right regarding Taro? Although to be honest, she couldn't think of her boyfriend right now. At that point, it was the least important thing to her.

The thoughtful girl didn't even notice when Kaga deftly reached for her hand and embraced it on his own. His blue eyes looked intensely into her lost ones. He brought her slender hand closer to his mouth, after which he tenderly kissed it.

Megami blushed immediately. She should have yanked her hand away and reach for her pepper spray. But she couldn't do it. Despite her glove, she felt a shock that went through her whole body when he kissed her palm. She had never felt anything like this before, even with Taro.

Seeing the president's reaction, Kaga smiled. Now he was sure that in other circumstances, everything could have happened differently. The fear he felt a few minutes ago has long since gone into oblivion. Now he was finally relieved that he had told her about his feelings.

Kaga gently dropped Megami's hand. He looked at her for the last time, his blue eyes full of warmth.

"Goodbye," he said quietly and then went towards the stairs.

And so Megami was left alone on the roof, not yet believing in the events that took place a few moments ago.

But she was sure of one thing.

Somewhere deep down in her heart, she was no longer sure of her feelings towards Taro.


End file.
